Travis Touchdown
Travis Touchdown is the main protagonist of the video game series, No More Heroes. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Travis Touchdown vs Akame *Travis Touchdown vs Angry Video Game Nerd *Darth Maul vs Travis Touchdown *Travis Touchdown vs. Darth Vader *Deadpool VS Travis Touchdown (Abandoned) *Ezio Audatore da Firenze vs. Travis Touchdown *'Travis Touchdown vs. Jack Cayman' (Complete) *Jaden Yuki VS Travis Touchdown *'Juliet Starling VS Travis Touchdown' (Complete) *Travis Touchdown vs. Kirito *Travis Touchdown vs Mondo Zappa *RED Team vs Travis Touchdown *Rey vs Travis Touchdown (Abandoned) *Ruby Rose vs Travis Touchdown *Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim *Shadow the Hedgehog vs Travis Touchdown *Travis Touchdown vs Spider-Man 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Afro Samurai *Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) *Duke Nukem *Star-Lord (Marvel Comics) *The Scout (Team Fortress 2) History Death Battle Info Background *Nicknamed: 'No More Hero' and 'Crownless King' *Age: 30 *Nationality: American *Occupation: 'Professional' Assassin, Lucha Libre, and Otaku. *Brother of Henry and half-brother of Jeane. Abilities *Superhuman physical characteristics *Master Swordsmen *Skilled Assassin *Adept Wrestler **Frequently uses suplexes during a fight *Extremely Lucky *Can briefly transform into a Tiger *Ecstasy Mode **When in prolonged combat, Travis will get excited and have an adrenaline rush enhancing his strength and speed for a short period of time Dark Side Mode * Strawberry on the Shortcake. ** Travis' hair glows yellow, like a Super Saiyan, and his beam katana is supercharged. ** Speed increases exponentially allowing him to speed blitz his opponents. * Blueberry Cheese Brownie. ** Fires waves of energy to annihilate opponents. * Cranberry Chocolate Sundae. ** Everything turns monochrome. ** Restricts Travis' movement to walking, but allows him to one-shot opponents by cutting off their limbs, impaling them straight into the air, and then slash them into two. * Anarchy in the Galaxy. ** Allows Travis to momentarily stop time and rain down pink energy, destroying everyone around him. * Cherry. ** Activates by yelling "This is the end!" and slowing time down to a crawl. Weapons *Blood Berry. ** Travis' first primary and trademark weapon. ** A primitive-looking Beam Katana which Travis earned through an online auction. ** The weapon that kickstarted Travis' career as a hitman. *Tsubaki ** A series of beam katanas created by Dr. Naomi for Travis. ** MK I is a prototype the provides better durability than the Blood Berry. ** MK II is more complete then the MK I and is labeled as the most powerful beam katana ever produced, but it requires to be held by two hands to be properly used. ** MK III is the complete model of the Tsubaki, though weaker then the MK II it operates at maximum efficiency and doesn't require to be recharged. *Peony ** Another beam katana made by Dr. Naomi. ** Requires being wielded two-handed and trades speed for strength. ** The blade extends based on the wielders Ki or Travis' ecstasy gauge. ** The blade's length decreases the more Travis' health goes down. *Rose Nasty ** A pair of curved beam katanas. ** Given to Travis in the will of his best friend Bishop. ** It provides greater speed and maneuverability. Feats *Kills multiple trained assassins of the United Assassins Association to reach the top. **Kills Helter-Skelter; the 11th ranked Assassin. **Decapitates Death Metal; the 10th ranked Assassin. **Cuts down Dr. Peace; the 9th ranked Assassin. **Defeats Shinobu, the 8th ranked Assassin **Vertically bisected Destroyman; the 7th ranked Assassin. **Bests Holly Summer; the 6th ranked Assassin. **Murders Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii; the 4th ranked Assassin. **Kills Speed Buster; the 3rd ranked Assassin. **Barely beats Bad Girl, the 2nd ranked Assassin (Though he admitted she defeated him just before she bleeds out). **With help from Shinobu kills Jeane; Travis' childhood love interest, half-sister, and the 1st ranked Assassin after killing the previous holder of the title. **Decapitates Cloud wannabe Skelter Helter; the younger brother of Helter-Skelter and 51st ranked Assassin. **Cuts Nathan Copeland in-half; the 50th ranked Assassin. **In a mech battle, he defeats Charlie MacDonald; the 25th ranked Assassin. **Knocked out Kimmy Howel, the Nation Student Assassin champion. **Defeats Matt Helms; an undead pyromaniac and the 24th ranked Assassin. **Cuts down Cloe Walsh; the 23rd ranked Assassin. **Destroys Dr. Letz Shake, a giant mech that formerly held the 5th rank but turned into the 10th ranked Assassin. **Defeated Ryuji, the 5th ranked Assassin, both in a sword fight and a motorbike Sumo match. **Bests Margaret Moonlight, the 4th ranked Assassin. **Defeats Captain Vladimir, former Russian Cosmonaut turned 3rd ranked Assassin. **Bisects Alice Twilight, the 2nd ranked Assassin. **Got his revenge for Bishop by killing Jasper Batt Jr., the 1st ranked Assassin. *Fought evenly with his brother Henry, who effortlessly slashed through the giant robot; Letz Shake. *Tanks multiple point-blank grenade explosions. *Shrugs off Margaret Moonlight's song which had put Sylvia into a coma for a week when hearing it 100 yards away. *Shrugged of being electrocuted, multiple times. *He can will himself to ignore death and keep on fighting. *Bangs Sylvia so hard that the signs of the hotel he stays at fall off. *Survives Cloe Walsh's poison. *Fast enough to block multiple bullets and laser beams with his beam katana. *Withstands the blades of a chainsaw and multiple beam katanas *He can slice people to bits in an instant. *Survived a point-blank mine explosion. *No sells being impaled. Faults *Same weakness as any mortal man. *He can be easily tricked. *Forced to forfeit his fight with Bad Girl only winning when she succumbs to her wounds. *Easily overconfident. *Beam Katana's have a limited charge and need to be rapidly shaken for it to be charged which can take three seconds. *Beam Katanas aren't waterproof. *Immature, brash, and perverted. *He has some reluctance in fighting/killing women. *In poverty and only accepts his job as an assassin to buy more video games. *Can be caught off-guard. *Can only access his Dark Side Mode after delivering a Death Blow to a regular enemy Gallery TravisTouchdown2.jpg|Travis Touchdown in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:No More Heroes Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Suda 51 Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Wrestling Combatants